This specification relates to video personalization. Embodiments relate to providing video personalization for a mobile client device.
A mobile device includes a processor-based computing device. For example, the mobile device includes a smartphone, tablet computing device, a smartwatch, augmented reality glasses, etc. The mobile device includes hardware and software that enables it to record, stream, and/or play back video content. However, there are no good solutions for personalizing video content on a mobile client device that is enjoyable, accurate, and intuitive to use.